


U is for Unannounced Puppy Pile

by sapphirebluerubyredroses



Series: ABC Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirebluerubyredroses/pseuds/sapphirebluerubyredroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles brings everyone to Derek's apartment with the idea of having a puppy pile, but he decides not to tell any of them that small fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Unannounced Puppy Pile

**Author's Note:**

> I also have an account on Fanfiction under sapphire blue-ruby red roses and on Tumblr under shutupandshipit where this has been posted

U is for Unannounced Puppy Pile

"Everyone, shut up," Stiles shushed as he quickly and silently pushed the keys he held in his hands into their respective slots, turning them each as he moved down the locks lining the left side of the door. The locks each slid silently out of place, the door swinging open with just as little noise to reveal Derek's almost barren apartment. "You're so loud. You're going to ruin it."

"What? Like you're any better," Isaac muttered, stepping in behind the group and shutting the door silently.

They stood awkwardly in the doorway of Derek's apartment, aside from Stiles who tiptoed forward. Standing on the doorstep were Isaac, Ethan, Scott, and even Lydia and Kira. They fidgeted self-consciously with the hems of their shirts and jacket cuffs. They weren't even all that sure what they were doing there, just that they'd come for Derek.

"Come on, guys, he's over here," Stiles mouthed almost inaudibly, pointing towards the bedroom door, "Be really quiet or he'll wake up."

Following his instructions for some unknowable reason, the rest of the group tiptoed after him until they were standing in Derek's bedroom doorway. He lay flat on his back, blankets tangled around his splayed legs, covers riding so low that they were questioning whether or not he was actually wearing anything beneath them. His chest was bare, per usual, showing bronzed skin and muscle for miles. His face was serene, calmer than anyone had ever seen it.

Lydia had a hard time suppressing a satisfied smile. Kira's cheeks glowed pink as she averted her eyes.

"He's sleeping. We should go," Kira suggested, her fingers tightening around Scott's. She slapped a hand over her lips when Derek shifted restlessly, grumbling in his sleep.

They stared as Stiles stepped forward without preamble, stripping out of his shirt, kicking off his shoes. "Stiles, what are you doing?" Scott hissed as he watched his best friend wriggle out of his pants and carefully crawl onto the bed at Derek's left side.

Looking over his shoulder at his group of friends, Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you all came here for, but I came here for an emergency puppy pile. Big, seemingly scary and emotionless sourwolves need physical contact just as much as seemingly frail, once possessed humans. So, if you're not going to get in the puppy pile and join the cuddle fest, I suggest you move somewhere else. Like that lovely couch he has out there." With that, he squirmed under the covers –yes, Derek was wearing underwear to Stiles' disappointment- and snuggled into Derek's side.

"You told us we were coming here to talk about what to do about Kate," Ethan snarled.

"And now we're not," Stiles quipped back, grinning into Derek's arm, "You know, for a werewolf, you're surprisingly bad at telling when someone is lying. Or is that just when I'm lying?" Before Ethan could snarl back a reply, Stiles buried his nose into the bed, hiding his face.

Derek's arm, as if on instinct, wrapped around Stiles' thin shoulders. Lydia pursed her red stained lips, wondering just how long this had been going on with how familiar it seemed. Actually, more when it had begun. Was this why Malia had turned into a raging hormonal coyote that was harder to put up with than even Greenberg as of late? She'd thought nothing of Stiles casually pulling out his key ring with all of the keys to Derek's apartment on it alongside his house and car keys –he'd copied keys before-, but now she wasn't so sure that it didn't mean something. There was obviously something more to the two than met the eyes, but she supposed if they were happy, she had no need to mention it, except maybe for some explicit details.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lydia stepped forward, flipping off her heels. Dropping her dress on Stiles' clothing, she crawled in behind him, pressing her nose between his shoulder blades.

Isaac was next. Stripping down to his boxers, he curled into Derek's unoccupied side, tossing a lazy arm over the man's chest so that his fingertips brushed Stiles' side. The other teen's skin was warm beneath them and he couldn't help but press his palm to his side.

Moving forward, pulling clothes off as he went, Ethan slid in next to Lydia. The dress she'd worn still smelled vaguely of Aiden, and his scent clinging to her skin mixed with hers sent a calming wave crashing over him. He allowed himself to be swept beneath and pulled slowly towards unconsciousness.

All Scott wanted to do then was to follow his pack into the California King sized bed, but he stayed at Kira's side, looking at her questioningly. "We can leave if you want," he murmured under his breath, but his heart wasn't in it. Stiles had been right, they all needed physical contact, and he was almost positive that it needed to be between pack. His alpha clawed at his chest, whining to join them.

There was no need to worry though because Kira's fox flicked its tail excitedly at the thought of being in a huge cuddle group, despite it being with a pendilla of wolves, a banshee and a questionable human. Foxes were social creatures just like wolves, though admittedly not as much. "No, this is fine," she murmured, ridding Scott of his shirt. Slipping off her pants, she pressed her clothed back against Isaac's and hummed as Scott wrapped his arms around her.

…..

It was the next morning before any of them stirred. Stiles was the first to crawl from his dreams, a purr vibrating in his chest. "There are three erect dicks pressing into me and two of them need to move," he groaned without malice, stretching along Derek's body. As he'd explicitly stated, Stiles could feel three erections, one pressing against his, one pressing against his hip, and the last pressing into his lower back.

"Tactful," Derek grumbled, his voice rumbling through his chest and into Stile's. With Stiles' head under his chin and his arms wrapped around the teen, he wasn't inclined just yet to throw the lot of sleeping teens off of him.

"Always am," Stiles quipped back, cracking his eyes open. What he saw had his shoulders shivering in laughter.

Lydia and Ethan were curled into each other, his nose pressed between her collar bones, her chin resting on his head. Stiles had found his way on top of Derek, half straddling his hips. Somehow, Isaac had flipped sides, his leg tossed over the back of Stiles' thighs, body slipping into the groove between Derek's and Lydia's body. Scott had done something similar, but with his body lying diagonal across Stiles' back so that his torso dripped down to snuggle with Kira who hadn't moved except to get closer to Derek's side.

Shuffling his hips and watching in satisfaction as Derek breathed deeply, his eyes closed tightly in an effort to control himself. Leaning forward, testing his luck, he ran his lips over Derek's. The growl of arousal that emanated from Derek's throat had Stiles' body pulsing with heat and the others slowly pulling them from their sleep drugged minds.

Kira and Lydia were the first off the bed, yawning and running fingers through their hair. "If you guys want breakfast, you'll have to make it yourselves," Lydia told them before following the other girl out and calling over her shoulder, "I'm not your maid, and even if I were, I'd still make you cook your own food."

The waking of the others was slow going until finally only Stiles and Derek were left on the bed, arousals still pressing against each other. Stiles smiled innocently as he shifted his hips in the imitation of a languid roll.

Derek growled again, flipping them over. He pressed his mouth over Stiles', smothering the teen's grin. "You're lucky the others are here or you would not be leaving this room today," he murmured along Stiles' exposed neck, not entirely sure that the others still couldn't hear them. Well, after the little stunt Stiles had pulled, he supposed it didn't matter anymore if they were 'discreet'.

"They won't be here forever," Stiles assured him, stretching his neck to make it as long as possible.

Pulling back, Derek glared down at him. "Next time you decide to host a sleepover in my bed, warn me."

"If I did that, we'd never get to have sleepovers," Stiles quipped back, "Remember who initiated this little intimacy. Not you, that's for sure."

Before Derek could find a suitable reply, the smell of burning food reached his nose, acrid and stinging. In the next second, they were drenched as the fire alarms sang their tune, and Lydia screamed, "Scott, what the ever loving hell?!"

"Don't you just love your pack?" Stiles laughed, grinning widely.

Derek simply growled and pressed his mouth over Stiles', inhaling his laughter. As he pressed his body down, that laughter turned into a low, primal moan. He smirked triumphantly.


End file.
